


Warning Sign

by foxholeshoyou



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Based on Exile by Taylor Swift, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, angst and love, i suck at tagging lol, this is very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Warning Sign

Exile by Taylor Swift (lyric reference):

I can see you standing, honey/ With his arms around your body/ Laughin’, but the joke’s not funny at all /

I can see you starin’, honey/ Like he’s just your understudy/ Like you’d get your knuckles bloody for me/

You didn’t even hear me out (Didn’t even hear me out)/ You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs)/All this time/ I never learned to read your mind (Never learned to read my mind) /So I’m leavin’ out the side door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nesta had promised him six months. Six months in the illyrian mountains. And now his six months were up. She still wouldn’t look at him too long. Still wouldn’t talk to him for too long. She did everything he said, she got strong, she bonded with the illyrians, but she still wouldn’t let him in. It’s like she had built a huge brick wall between them and no matter how hard Cassian tried, he still couldn’t break it.

He saw how well she had learned to get along with the illyrians, the women in particular. He also saw how the males looked at her. How they were both intimidated and attracted to her strength, her steel heart. It made Cassian sick. But there was nothing he could do but watch. As he was watching her right now, watching the attractive male making his moves on her.

She laughed at all his jokes, smiled at him, brushed her hand against his arm, she didn’t even object when the male wrapped an arm around her waist. Cassian felt like shattering something. He felt like pummeling his fist into that male’s face. He felt like his heart was being shredded every time he looked at her.

~

Nesta felt Cassian’s eyes on her. She always felt his eyes on her. He was like an incessant bug she just couldn’t get rid of. But the problem was, part of her didn’t want to get rid of him. Part of her wanted to drown in the ocean of feelings she had for him. Part of her wanted to touch him, hold him, tell her how she loved him. But the other part of her felt nauseous at the idea of being vulnerable, of him having power over her. That part of her had been winning her internal battle for six months and she didn’t know how much longer she could last. Didn’t know how much longer she wanted to last.

She had no interest in the male in front of her, all he was was a distraction from Cassian. She shouldn’t be doing this. She knew that. But it also made her angry that Cassian still wouldn’t leave her be. He was still always there, watching. She had given him so many warning signs, a thousand reasons why he should have walked away from her by now, but he just wouldn’t. It made her heart ache. She knew Cassian couldn’t read her mind, that he would never be able to understand the whirlwind of thoughts in her head. She needed to stop blaming him for that. He was trying. He was always trying for her. He never faltered. No matter what she said to him, no matter what she did, he still stayed. He had stayed by her side every day. He had fought for her in the only ways he knew how, in the only ways she would let him. The male was saying something to her. She didn’t care. Nesta decided she was done. Done pretending to like these males. Done pretending she wasn’t in love with Cassian. Done being afraid of being vulnerable. Nesta left the male beside her and dashed out the side door of the tavern.

~

Cassian watched Nesta as she talked to the male. And then he saw something fundamental change in her eyes, like a decision was being made, and then she was out the door. Cassian couldn’t help but follow. He could never help following Nesta, he’d probably end up following her for the rest of his life. Although she’d kick his ass for it. His six months were up. He wasn’t allowed to be Nesta’s watchdog anymore. But something in her eyes made him follow.

~

Nesta knew Cassian would follow, had been betting on it. This was it. She was choosing Cassian, choosing to be vulnerable. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaned against the wall of the building.

“Nesta?” Cassian said as he walked slowly up to her.

Nesta opened her eyes to the male she had grown to love, “Hello Cassian.”

“Are you-I mean, are you okay?”

Nesta just took two steps forward, took Cassian’s face in her hands. She stroked her fingers against his cheeks. Stared at the face of the male she loved.

“Nesta…” Cassian said breathlessly.

Nesta just leaned in close and kissed Cassian softly on the lips. Cassian groaned and wrapped him arms around Nesta, pulling her closer. They deepened the kiss, poured ever unsaid feeling into the kiss.

They broke apart minutes later, breathless and panting.

“Nesta. Nesta, Nesta, Nesta,” Cassian breathed, resting his forehead against hers, “I love you so much.”

Nesta leaned back, kissed Cassian softly on the cheek, “I love you too.”


End file.
